


Sneaking Out

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa get caught sneaking around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user sailor-goth for the prompt!

Armin was used to Eren and Mikasa flirting on the down low. He’d watched it for years. But since joining the Survey Corps, it had slowed down. They all had other things on their mind besides relationships. Armin wasn’t aware as to how immune he was to their behavior until their friends started noticing little things.

Dinner was finishing up. Everyone sat around talking, plates sitting empty over the table, waiting to be put away. Armin and Eren were talking with Jean when Eren said something about getting some things ready for a training with Hange tomorrow. He excused himself, getting up to put his dishes away. Armin caught it, but he didn’t think Jean was where he could. Eren walked behind Mikasa, brushing his arm against her hair slightly, just enough for her to feel it. Armin rolled his eyes and turned back around, but noticed Jean was staring.

“Did you see that? He brushed her hair!” Jean whispered across the table to Armin. Well, a loud whisper, as the hall was so loud.

“Hmm? Oh, must have gotten too close. These aisles can get crowded sometimes.” He was trying to throw suspicion off of his friends. “Did you hear what we’re trying to do with the 3DMG? We’re trying to add some upgrades to help with fuel conservation!”

Jean ignored Armin, still focused on Mikasa. Eren was long gone, but now Mikasa was excusing herself. She was too far away, but he was sure had some excuse.

 “Come on,” Jean said to Armin, never breaking eye contact. “I think something’s up with Eren and Mikasa! Let’s follow them!”

 Armin sighed. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. Wouldn’t we know if something was going on? I mean, we’re together practically all the time!” He was trying to talk him out of it, but Jean was long gone with his and Armin’s plates.

 Jean was already to the door when Armin caught up. “What do you think you’re going to find? What if you see something you don’t want to!?” Armin was desperate now.

 “Like what? Whispers and giggles? Please. Eren has no chance with Mikasa. He’s probably asked her to meet him with some sort of romantic idea in his head. She’ll just shoot him down.”

Armin already knew what they would find. He’d run into it a few times before. Oh, the awkwardness was already flowing over him. It was nothing too bad, but you don’t want to see your 2 best friends doing that.

 “Jean, I’m warning you. You’re not going to like what you might see. I know you like her, but, like I’ve said before, you are the one who doesn’t have a chance.”

 Jean froze and turned to him. Armin stood alert, thinking maybe he offended Jean. Instead, Jean looked at him curiously.

 “What do you know?”

 “Know? About what?”

 “Don’t play dumb with me, Arlet. What’s going on with that beautiful raven-haired girl and titan freak boy?”

 "Hey, those are my friends! And I don’t know! I’m not their keeper! Maybe they are meeting. Maybe not. Maybe they just want to talk about the old times, like gathering wood or murdering people?”

 "What?!”

“What? Nothing. I’m just saying maybe we shouldn’t pry.” Armin was about to ditch Jean and let him find out on his own, but figured he needed someone there to keep him quiet.

They crept around towards the stables, finally coming to a stop within earshot and with a view. Jean smacked Armin. He shushed him, both leaning as close as possible to hear.

“Finally! Feel like I haven’t got to see you by yourself all week!” Eren said, hugging Mikasa.

“It’s only been 2 days. But I agree, feels like a long time.” Mikasa rested her head on his shoulder. “How’s the training with Hange going?”

“Tiring, but I’m making progress. What do they have you doing? You’ve been doing your own thing.”

“Trying some things with Armin and the new things he’s been doing with the 3DMG. He needs someone to test it as he works on it. Hopefully it will help save on fuel.”

They both stopped talking. Jean looked back at Armin, a little disappointed.

“Told you!” whispered Armin to Jean. “Just catching up! It’s hard on them to be separated this much!”

Jean scoffed and turned back, finding the evidence he wanted, but deep down didn’t want to see.

Mikasa put her hands on Eren’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. Not a sweet, cute, friendly kiss. A deep romantic kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close. And it lasted so long.

Jean sat frozen, jaw dropped. Armin just cringed and backed away out of sight of his friends making out. He’d seen it enough to know what happens. Finally, he pulled Jean, who had apparently lost the ability to move, and drug him back to the barracks.

Armin threw him in their room, looked around the hall, then shut the door.

“You can’t tell anyone! Understand?”

“But, but. Wait! You knew? I didn’t think it was true. I never thought she’d stoop that low.”

“Ow, again, my friends. They have a history. They were just made to grow up through all of this, just like us, so their relationship has changed. Mikasa and Eren know that I know, but no one else needs to. It’s just a private thing between them. So please, if you care about them or me, um, about Mikasa and me, not a word!”

 “She put her tongue in his mouth. In that disgusting titan mouth.” Jean seemed to be in shock still, so Armin let him process everything.

 “Yeah, she does that sometimes. And vice versa.”

 “Oh God!! He is desecrating that beautiful mouth! Ugh! I can never look at her the same again.”

 “Oh don’t be so dramatic. Shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone! But still, they just want to keep it a secret. They don’t want anyone to make a big deal out of. We have other things to be concerned about than who’s with whom.”

 Jean sat staring off into space for a little while longer, then dropped his head.

 “Ugh, fine. I won’t say anything. Don’t know what the big deal is, but if Mikasa wants to keep it quiet, I can respect that. Wouldn’t want everyone to know I was sucking face with titan breath either.”

 The next couple days were hard on Jean. Armin figured out that Jean could not keep a secret to save his life. His stare jumped from Mikasa to Eren whenever they were all in the same room. Armin tried to make him stop, but to no avail. He finally distanced himself from him, so Jean could look crazy on his own.

 Armin finally joined Jean again at dinner, once his stares finally stopped. Eren sat with them as well, going on about his new hardening abilities. Even Connie and Sasha joined them. Mikasa, however, notably sat across down the table with some veterans, listening to some stories about past expeditions, trying to learn anything she could. Jean knew they hadn’t met up since the last time he saw them, so he was prepared tonight. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he’d figure it out later.

 Sure enough, Eren excused himself, saying he was tired from the day’s training, and took his dishes to be cleaned before heading out the door. He didn’t brush by Mikasa, but walked on the opposite side of the table from her so she could see.

 Jean sat up, focused on Mikasa now. Armin caught sight of this and just rolled his eyes. Sasha and Connie were still going on about something that had happened during their work today, but neither one of them were listening anymore. Jean watched as Mikasa excused herself as well. Jean waited until just after Mikasa walked through the door to jump up, toss his dishes in the tub, then rush out the door. Armin followed with a confused Connie and Sasha close behind.

 “Jean! Stop!” hissed Armin. “Knock it off and let them be!”

 “No! I can’t! It’s not right!” Jean turned, then stopped suddenly, realizing he was where he needed to be. Just like last time.

 Armin, Sasha, and Connie crashed into each other just short of Jean.

 “What the hell is going on?” Connie whispered. “Something up with the horses?”

 “Shhhh!” Jean shushed everyone as he peered around the corner. In perfect view, he caught the hug again and leaned in to try to hear the conversation.

 Connie and Sasha snuck under Jean to see what was going on. Armin just stayed back, covering his hands with his face, still not believing what was happening.

 All 3 of them stood there, heads peeking around the stall wall to watch the private show. They watched through the short conversation, then, Armin guessed, the kiss, because all of them came back around the corner with various reactions. Jean was disgusted, again. Sasha was in shock. Connie was all excited about it though.

 “Oh, I knew it! I knew they were sneaking around! That’s so sweet!” Connie was in love with the thought of them together.

 Sasha however, had other concerns.

 “Connie, they are using our stall! That’s ours! They’re defiling it!”

 As soon as she said it, she looked at Jean and Armin and said, “Um, ops. I mean, um, that’s our favorite spot to play games?”

 Connie just dropped his head, “Damn it, Sasha! Now Armin and big mouth know!”

“Hey, I’m not a big mouth. But bigger concern, Mikasa and Eren! This is not ok! She’s too good for him!”

Sasha looked shocked at him, “What do you mean? They’re perfect for each other. They’ve been through so much together and have always been there for each other. It’d only make sense.”

“What the hell are you all doing?!” a voice came from behind them, causing all 4 of them to scream and jump.

Eren had appeared, looking annoyed, and probably a little pissed for interrupting his only alone time with Mikasa, who was right beside him, looking equally annoyed.

“Jean drug us here! He followed you out here and then watched you like a creeper!” Connie was quick to spill the beans.

“I didn’t drag you anywhere. You followed! And I wanted to make sure Yeager wasn’t trying any funny business with you! Just followed you out here in case I needed to step in and punch him for you.”

Armin stared at Jean, not believing he just heard what came out of his mouth. “You save her? This is Mikasa we’re talking about. Pretty sure she can take care of herself, especially with Eren.”

“Look,” Mikasa finally spoke up, quietly. “Yes, we’re together. But we kind of want to keep it quiet. Just between us.”

Connie and Sasha nodded. They definitely understood. Jean crossed his arms, almost in a pout. 

Mikasa got closer to him. “Please, Jean. It’d mean so much to me if we could just keep it between us.”

Armin knew what she was doing, and she was doing a good job of charming him into keeping this secret.

Jean finally sighed and caved. “Fine. Just don’t ever tell me of anything you guys do. Anything!”

  
Armin escorted everyone back to the barracks, turning around to give his friends an apologetic smile. They smiled back, understandingly. Then Eren put his arm around Mikasa, leading her back to their secret rendezvous.


End file.
